Illumines the Darkness
by dariuna
Summary: "The Underground, a realm where monsters, once equal to humans, were banished to after war broke out between them." Lucy Heartfilia, a young woman who asked nothing to nobody, fell into this dark world. How will she go out of this mess? Is this world so black anyway? Will she kill or be friend with the monsters? She hopes that all these answers are in her heart... [UNDERTALE!AU]
1. Prologue

Ok so, this idea came so suddenly in my mind ahah. I was watching dan&phil's videos about undertale and BAM, everything goes in my head so quickly ! So, to make everything clear since the beginning : I only take the _universe_ of undertale here, the story itself is mine but I don't own the universe and the characters (because obviously they're from fairy tail).

(Again, I want to apologize in advance if you'll find some grammatical mistakes.)

Here's the prologue for you, hope it'll please you !

 **Illumines the darkness.**

(Prologue)

 _Everything began with a war…_

 _This story_ _takes place in the Underground, a realm where monsters, once equal to humans, were banished to after war broke out between them. The Underground is sealed from the surface world by an imperfect magic barrier, the only point of entry being at Mount Ebott, a high mountain where nobody want to go near by… usually. Sometimes, too curious human children venture into this mountain, wanting to prove that this history is only pointless and that this world does not exist, or quite the opposite, wanting to prove that all of this is the pure truth._

 _One fateful day, a little girl…_

"What was her name ?"

The beautiful, blonde woman who was telling the story to, probably her child, hiccupped of surprise at the sudden question.

"Well… I don't know, it's not written in the book, sweetie." She took a look at her adorable daughter, who was pouting a little because of who-know-what, and giggled at the view. "How do you want to name her ?"

The child, comfortably in her bed and catching the end of her light pink blanket, seemed to think hardly. Suddenly, she had an illumination and said by raising high arms,

"Gonzales !"

The mother held her mouth closed to not exploding of laughs, for fear of hurting her child.

"Well, why not just call her like you ? Lucy ?"

Again, she watched attentively her little girl, and this time, Lucy did not look very cheerful in the idea. She inflated cheeks and looked somewhere else, as to avoid any threat.

"No…"

It seemed to intrigue her mother, whether of concern or of curiosity. "…Why not ? Aren't you the one who always want to go somewhere in an adventure ?" Her daughter shook positively the head, hiding slightly under her blanket. "So what's wrong, my love ?"

Instead of answering, she contented herself to hiding a little more profoundly under her warm and comfortable fortress. Still in it, she mumbled something incomprehensible.

It's with a warm smile her beloved mother took her on the thighs, still rolled up in the thick blanket. This scene looked like if the blonde woman was holding an enormous pink burrito, and that's what made her laugh. Both blondes stayed in this position during long minutes, appreciating each other's presence. Finally, Lucy decided that it was about time for her to breathe on the fresh air, and took out her head of the "huge burrito" which was of use to her as protection. She fixed the eyes of her mother for a long time, without a smile. Again after some minutes without telling anything, the 7 years old blonde girl said something, something her mom hasn't expected.

"Let's just call her Layla." she said with a bright smile.

Her name ?

"Hum… yes ok, but why do you want to name the little girl like me ?"

"Because I'm scared and you're not !"

"Huh ?"

Layla did not understand the reaction of her daughter… Lucy was afraid, and she, was not ?... What ?

"…Can you repeat please, sweetie ? I don't get it…"

As fast as the little girl could, she almost shouted the same answer "Because I'm always scared and you're never !" And before the incomprehension of Layla has grown up, Lucy finished her sentence very fast too, "You're the only one who can be the hero, the hero's never afraid ! You're brave and beautiful and strong and smart and you're a mom ! A mom is always a hero at first, so I want to name the little girl like you because I want her to be as good as you, mommy !"

It took long seconds to "her hero" before her eyes grew bigger, stunned by the little speech her daughter just almost shouted at her, with eyes looking brighter than ever. Right after this, she took her adorable, lovely, beautiful girl in arms, squeezing her as hardly as she could. It's only after few minutes where the two girls hugged each other so tightly that the mother decided to talk to her treasure.

"You are amazing too, you know. You're very smart, and beautiful, and everything what you described me just now. You're my lovely child, so you are like me, but even better. Remember this, Lucy." And then she kissed her front with all the mother love she could have.

Unfortunately, Lucy's smile fainted a little at this, and she made a cuddle to her mother, placing the head in the hollow of her neck for more comfort. "…Really ?" Her voice was beginning to shake a little, like if she was about to cry, and Layla exactly knew why Lucy had this sudden mood swing. "Am I going to be like you, even when you'll not be there anymore ?" She began to sniff, squeezing the neck of her loved mom.

That made the loved woman shiver a little, her own smile now fainted too. She knew, everyone knew. She was extremely sick, affected by an extremely rare disease and still incurable at this day. For now, the doctors and others specialists said that she'll still have maximum 1 year to live… that was too small. Too small because she won't be capable to see her daughter becoming a beautiful, strong and independent woman. Too small because she wanted to stay a little bit more longer with her beloved husband, the one who gave her and Lucy all the love they needed. Too small because she wanted to live her entire life without the fear of being too weak… but, that's what she was now. Jude, her husband and Lucy's father, needed to work too much because of her sickness. They didn't have a lot of money, even if it once was the case. She told him more than one time to calm down a little, to relax, because if he wouldn't do it he would be sick too and that won't help their daughter in the future. She sighed as the thought travelled her mind, how stubborn her husband could be sometimes… and it seemed that Lucy had inherited of it, to her bigger disappointment and pleasure. She couldn't hide it, she adored this personality's line of her husband and her daughter, it made everything more fun with them.

Her thought were suddenly interrupted by Lucy's intense glare.

Oh right, her poor girl was waiting for an answer.

She glanced back at her, her smile now again on her face. Holding Lucy's face into her hands, she looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, similar to her own, and smiled even more.

"Lucy… Of course, of course you'll still be like this ! You're a better version of me, you're Lucy, a gorgeous and adventurous girl who's loved and who understand easily people's emotions. I've always been envious of you, my little angel." One more time, she kissed her child front. "You have that ability I've never had : you can easily make a lot of friends with nothing but your smile and your honesty." She finished her speech while posing the index on Lucy's nose. "Please remember that, and it'll never get out of your heart. Alright ?"

It's only after a moment of silence that Lucy finally answered in a short breath, smiling lightly again.

"Alright." And they did an Eskimo kiss to finally end all of these torturous thoughts in peace.

Layla glanced at the book which was now on the ground after their little scene. She grabbed it again and stared at Lucy who was going to go to her bed, settling down comfortably.

"So, are we going to finish this story or are you too tired for it ?"

The fast answer of her daughter made her laugh, "No ! I want to know what happened to Layla !" as she settled her back comfortably in her chair, starting to read again.

 _One fateful day, a little girl travelled alone in this high mountain. Her name was Layla. During her lonely journey, she was crying, oh crying a lot. She has just lost everything, her mother, father, and even her neighbors. Everything and everyone she loved was ripped apart now... why ? Why ? Everything happened so fast, and the fault was on only one thing : the fire._

 _The fire had come out of nowhere while they all enjoyed a simple and good afternoon under the sun._

 _Now, everything was a souvenir, the fire has eaten the entire dream they all were into, killing everybody, except her. Some people would think it was made my monsters, but everyone knew that it was impossible since they all were trapped in the Underground._

 _While Layla walked in tears into the deep forest which was on the mountain, she hasn't even had the time to understand what was happening when she saw herself fall into a deep black and cold hole._

Layla –the real one- stopped reading when she perceived her little Lucy sleeping like a kitty, her fingers hanging on slightly to her blanket. Smiling warmly to her daughter, she kissed her little front a last time like always, and put the book on it shelf. Sighing, she wanted for her girl to be awake at least a little bit, like this she couldn't have only listened the "dark side" of the story, but well, she'll still have the time to read it to her an other day.

But what she knew not, is that her little girl will be in less than 15 years, confronted at the almost same fate as the "Layla" in the story.

She'll lost everything…

But in the same way, she'll win everything she ever wanted.

The story isn't really a legend then, isn't it ?

* * *

Sooo I hope everything went fine with that !

The chapter one will begin 13 years later, with a 21 years old Lucy. It's going to be at this moment where everything will _really_ begin ;)

Like I said in the beginning, I just take the universe of undertale for this story. So, I don't own the places (most of them tho) and some of the characters positions. I already know "who will play who" in the future, but only for a little part of ft characters… well, I'll see.

Hope it pleased you !

-Daria.


	2. Chapter 1

Wahh thank you for these cute messages and reviews about this story ! I'm so glad the idea pleased, really !

So I won't say anything more to disturb you and here's the chapter one sorry not sorry for the unhappy beginning lmao

* * *

 **Illumines the Darkness.**

( Chapter 1 : "Welcome into the Underworld, human.")

Fuck. Fuck everything.

Her wrong choices, her bad luck, her life…

 _Literally everything._

Here were the negatives thoughts of Lucy Heartfilia, now a 21 years old young woman… quite depressive. But where was the cute, bright and full of joy little Lucy ? Definitely lost in the past, she has probably missed the train leaving for "good life". What happened ? 12 years ago, her beloved mother died as expected, right on the day when the doctors said that she should die. It was too like her… Never in advance and never late, Layla Heartfilia was always so punctual, even for the death. After this, Lucy lived with her father, who still worked so hard even after the death of his beloved wife. They cried a lot, of course. They still hugged each other, of course. But all of these affections, day by day, year by year, began to slowly disappear. Every day Jude saw his daughter's face, he couldn't restrain himself of thinking about Layla, and it broke his heart too much. All of these emotions and all of his hard labor at work destroyed him over the years, and one day, his poor soul decided to quit the world while he was sleeping, gently. So at 13 years old, Lucy, now orphan was placed in an orphanage, place that she will hate for ever.

We could not tell that, now at 21 years, she looks so "depressive". She was just calm, too much calm for her natural behavior.

Today like for a big part of her life was a pile of mess. First of all, early in the morning, a heavy crash was able to be heard in front of her home, while she was still sleeping. She didn't bother to watch what was that at the moment, but maybe she had to : a tractor coming from the field on the opposite side of her house came to collide strongly her car, already in poor condition at the beginning. Result, her car was totally broken so when she was ready to go to work, she wasn't able to arrive at time because she had to go there with her feet. Secondly, when she arrived at work, her boss was –as expected- very ashamed on her, but also decided to fired her up because he "found a better en more enjoyable journalist instead of her" a while ago. Result, no more job = no more money = no more car = no more job because she lived in a poor region of the town.

She sighed heavily only to think of it, because she knew it certainly won't be the only "bad adventures" she will have to endure today. She didn't know why, just a feeling.

After these two very awful experiences, she wanted to travel through the forest, which was a longer path to go back home as late as possible. In her way, it began to rain, but she didn't seem to bother, sighing to herself.

Her day was already too messed up, it wasn't some water falling of the sky which was going to aggravate things.

Well… That's was what she was thinking at first.

A hurricane was going to happen, it was certain. And it was without the slightest umbrella or hood that Lucy advanced even more profoundly in woods, evading branches of trees torn away by the violent wind, hoping to find a cave or any places which could help her to be safe from the natural disaster.

* * *

It was fast afternoon.

Tired, the poor young woman, who has already been in distress all day for various reasons, finally appeared after several hours hidden in a very small cave. It wasn't raining anymore. She yawned and sighed at the same time, if it was even possible.

Still wet after the rainy torrent which has destroyed a part of the place she was hidden for too long, Lucy began to walk by taking the path leading to her small village.

Less or more than twenty minutes later, her feet were aching and her face twitched at little at that. Like always, when she was alone and kind of sad, she started to talk a little to herself.

\- "When all of this misfortune had the time to choice me instead of all others people ?..."

Sighing for like the hundredth time of the day, she continued, playing with her fingers while watching at the red-orangy sky.

\- "… Well, I guess it can't be worst than this now—"

She hadn't had the time to finish her sentence when she fell herself falling down between some dead leafs, into a black world, cold and warm at the same time.

* * *

 _Cold…_

\- "Oh my god, what is this ?"

 _So cold…_

\- "It can't be…"

\- "Sir José ? Do you know what is it ?" The shy voice here seemed quite alarmed.

The person named "Sir José" was near the cooled body and breathed deeply before answering to the other person, who apparently seemed to be a woman.

\- "…Sue, I can tell you that today is our lucky day." His voice was everything but the voice of a good person. It was rough, as machiavellian, and inspired not at all confidence.

 _What the hell is happening ? Where I am ?_

For now, everything was dark and still so cold. Lucy fell that she couldn't move any finger, and obviously couldn't open her eyes. Fortunately –or not ?- she heard the man's body moving farther of her own. She didn't know how, but she sensed a sort of "dark aura" and she was relieved enough to feel it a little farther now.

Finally, her right eyes opened itself a little, allowing her to see with who she was confronted. It seemed to surprise the woman who was still watching at her attentively.

… Well, if this can be called a "woman" at all ?

Now Lucy's two eyes were wide open, filled with dismay. The woman –called Sue- who was standing right in front of her had the body of a natural woman, but… has two little horns decorating her head. Not only this, but she has a weird mark on her front which looked like a half-moon having a point on the center, with a curl on the other side of the half-moon. What a strange mark. But most than everything… how this girl has managed to have horns on her head ? Clogs instead of feet ? and… wait, she looked just like a chamois. Why was she looking like a chamois ? How ?

\- "S-Sir José ! The-The strange- ! It's awake !"

\- "What !?"

Now, looking at the man beside the "chamois-woman", only one expression could be seen on Lucy's face.

Ew.

How could she describe her disgust toward this "man" was something, but the way he was looking at her was so horrifying. He looked like if she was some kind of treasure or whatever, but not with this kind of eyes like "cute and bright and filled with hope", but more like these which are "terrifying and disgusting and filled with nightmares". She couldn't tell if he looked happy or not, but his next sentence fast made her understand something.

\- "She's alive… Guess I'll have to kill her myself so."

 _She was in bad position._

Not only because she was in front of a man who wanted to kill her, but more because this "man" looked like a demon, a real one. He had sharp black-purple wings behind his back, she could see it clearly, even if they were folded up on themselves. His ears were very big and pointed. All of his skin was so pale it could be transparent, except his two hands which were of a deep black. Lucy had the feeling that if she had the bad luck to be touched by it, she'd fast be vanished of this world. His weird most-made-of-purple costume made him looks like a demonic clown-demon, and she didn't know if she had to laugh or cry.

The strange symbol which was on the woman's front was also visible on José's jacket. Was it a sort of sect symbol or something ? Still, it didn't make her feel comfortable with these people.

Suddenly, while Lucy was ready to live her last moments, José was put on the ground by an almost invisible strength, and it terrified Lucy even more -if it was even possible-.

\- "Sir Jos—Argh !?" Sue was then struck by an enormous gust of wind coming from nowhere.

The poor blonde was breathless when she seen what, or more who, had just arrived.

A woman with white curled hair standing up in the air and a long braid on the forehead was standing right in front of José, a mad look locked in her deep blue eyes. She was wearing a sort of a weird bathing suit, showing a large part of the front of her well formed body, and long boots of the same burgundy color. What was frightening was her hands which were covered by dark green scales making them looks like crocodile's legs, the long demon tail which was placed in the bottom of the back, and of course wings with all of this, looking like José's one, but a little smaller.

Lucy's eyes switched to see that there was an other person, who was in front of Sue. It was a little girl with incredibly messed pink hair. It seemed that her skin was recovered at some places by dragon's scales, which were- Lucy had to admit- very pretty. His little wrists and ankles were covered with… white feathers ? A lot of wind seemed to turn around her, as if she controlled it.

Lucy just remained stunned.

So much stunned, that she fainted in some yellow flowers which smelled weird.

* * *

She only gasped of surprise when she opened her tired eyes.

Not even knowing how she had arrived there, Lucy scanned the girly room she was into. The bed which had allowed her to sleep was covered with a sky blue blanket, and some cuddly fluffs were arranged above her head. It's when she was still watching the disposition of the room that she heard a small shout of surprise coming from the door.

\- "Mira-san ! She's awake !"

The little girl who slightly shouted this had long blue hair and deep brown eyes. Lucy didn't know why, but her visage reminded her of someone, someone she has just met recently.

\- "So you're finally awake ? Finally, I thought you would be sleeping forever ! Did you have sweet dreams ?" Said someone beside the girl.

The still sleepy blond head watched above the girl's head to see a magnificent young woman with curly white hair… and small goat's horn decorating her head. Gasping, she furtively watched again the little girl's face, only to see that she missed to perceive that some slight white scales were on her innocent face.

 _No… I thought it was just a nightmare !_

Perceiving the terror in Lucy's eyes, the young woman advanced in the room, a reassuring smile on her lips.

\- "Don't worry ! We're here to help you, it's us who we saved you earlier." She watched at her friend who was now behind her and talked to her in a very pleasant voice, "Wendy, could you please verifying again if she's physically alright, please ?"

It's with a determined smile that "Wendy" approached her, advancing her little hands –also slightly covered with white scales- in front of Lucy's face, "Yes, of course !".

A bright and warm light emanated from the hands, comforting just a little.

She still was a bit stressed after all.

With a voice filled with a point of fear, Lucy allowed herself to ask something to these two kind strangers, "…Can I ask… who are you ? Or more, 'what' are you ?"

She added after a small moment of silence, "And also, where I am ?"

Wendy fast finished her examination, and said that everything was normal, even if she was still visibly stressed. It's "Mira" –Lucy hadn't forgot that Wendy had called her like this earlier- who finally answered all of her questions.

\- "Like I said earlier, we're here to help you. And to be honest," she giggled a little " I have to tell that I'm surprised to see that you don't know who we are, since you came into our world by the only point of access." After having inhaled a blow, she finally answered,

"We are monsters, and you are now trapped into the Underworld, dear human."

* * *

 **Yayy first chapter here !**

You all are going to know about all kind of monsters later, but I hope that you're not too confused for now. I decided to let them have a slight human appearance, but with animal or demon or other's addition on them.

For the one who know undertale, yeah, OF COURSE I had to make Mirajane as "Toriel" ahah ! I already miss this kind little goat-mommy in the game ;; (But well, Mirajane won't do everything like the real Toriel, it wouldn't be fun like this )

( Also, for the one who don't know who "Sue" is, she's the tanned girl from Phantom Lord who like Happy, she's wearing a weird hat which seems to have 2 horns on it. Hope I kind of refreshed your memories. )

I'm already going to work on the second chapter now, I'm so boosted with this story !

-Daria.


	3. Chapter 2

Omg I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my computer suddenly crashed and I couldn't write :(((

I have so much ideas for this fic but no time at all, ughh. My holidays has finished and school's already killing me DD:

Btw, here's the new chapter, enjoyyy

* * *

 **Illumines the Darkness.**

( Chapter 2 : "They hate you." )

The called Mira still had a bright smile on her face after she had said a sentence which froze Lucy up to bones.

" _We are monsters, and you are now trapped into the Underworld, dear human."_

Mirajane did not wanted to terrify her new guest on purpose, but she had to admit that she had said it in a kind of a dramatic way. As she wanted to calm the frightened human in front of her, she gasped as she shouted something she didn't understand,

"W-What are you talking about? All of t-this is just a legend!"

She carefully watched as she began to slide on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. "That's not true, it's just a nightmare!", "C'mon brain, don't play with me, my day's already too bad.", "Just wake up already..", and other incomprehensible words could be heard from where the two worried monsters were standing, watching carefully and worriedly the poor blonde.

Didn't she know?

They both hiccupped of surprise when Lucy looked at them by raising very quickly the head. She was watching the two girls… well, exactly, the two monsters. When she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her with such an intensity, she understood that it was the reality.

 _It was real. She wasn't dreaming._

The story her mother told her almost every evening was real, it was not a simple legend.

Her doubt vanished when her eyes locked with Mirajane's deep blue one. At the same time, she noticed that she had a pair of white, soft hanging goat's ears, and she asked herself how didn't she even noticed these before. Her chocolate look was back on Wendy's dark brown and innocent eyes while she was talking.

"Are you, humans… not knowing that there's still a war between our two races?.."

 _Yes, that was definitely the same story plot._

She shook her head, positively at first, but then began to shake negatively before speaking, "Well… We have some stories about it, but… we all think that it's just… a legend."

Mirajane and Wendy crossed a glance at each other, before nodding. They both wanted to help the human, and all this had to begin by comforting her.

"I guess you want some explanations so? Come, we'll tell you everything in the lounge." Said the white beauty by slowly taking Lucy's hand to help her to move forward.

While she allowed herself to be lead friendly by both monsters, she noticed they were in a small, comfortable and cute chalet. The time she enters the room and sits down in a small sofa, her stomach made a monstrous noise that made the others laugh.

Oh god she was so hungry.

Her thoughts were probably heard, because right at this time Mirajane entered the room with a pie in hands, smelling charmingly cinnamon and caramel, still piping hot. Seeing the looks on her, she decided to take a part and to eat it, which she did not regret. Usually, she wasn't a big fan of cinnamon, but she had to admit that it was really delicious!

But Wendy's eyes were suddenly illuminated by a sudden thought.

"Ahh Mira-san! I've just remembered that this cinnamon pie was for N-"

"Don't worry about this Wendy! I'll do plenty of these tomorrow, there's still time before I send it to him!" explained happily and giggling the white beauty with her own piece of cake in hands.

Lucy didn't bother to ask for who was this succulent pie and continued to eat her second -or third?- part.

While they all three ate comfortably without talking, she started to watch attentively her surroundings. It was a pretty place, and it clearly appeared to be girls' propriety. Some flowers were around here and there -all yellow-, the walls' color was a pink pastel-like, and everything was so clean. It also smelled so good, certainly because of the almost-finished-pie which was right under her nose, but Lucy had the feeling that it always smelled good here, cinnamon pie or not. Really, it couldn't be a boy's house, never.

"So, could I ask you what your name is?"

This sentence which was said by the still smiling Mirajane made Lucy go out of her thoughts. She had first opened her mouth to directly answer her question, but had fast closed it. Still a bit shocked by what has just happened to her, she wondered if it really was a good thing to do. Even if these two saved and fed her, it maybe was to trick her…, wasn't it? The world where she lived was already cruel, cold, and merciless. Why wouldn't it be there? Why not even worse?

She shivered at the thought.

Now she was in the Underground, and she was absolutely sure that cruelty and lies were very present there too.

It was the monster's world after all.

She returned to the reality when she felt the worried and compassionate look the white goat-monster gave her. And then she knew… she knew she could trust these two. She doesn't really knew why. A feeling. Like always.

"My name is Lucy…. Thank you very much for saving me." Tilting the head forwards to show her gratitude, she continued her sentence with a lower tone. "I can't imagine what would have happened to me… if you weren't there at time."

The atmosphere in the room was sooth and warm, despite the black thoughts which had just invaded her mind. Slowly but surely, she raised the head to only be greeted by two bright and hopeful faces -she didn't know why hopeful, but they indeed were- of the pretty monsters.

She wanted to ask so much questions. But held herself. Because at the same time, her mind was blank. Totally blank.

It will take a moment for her to become used to all of this.

Uh. Wait. No.

She had to come home.

This sudden illumination made her lose her breath, and she almost shouted at the realization.

"How can I come home? From where I belong! How? Please tell me! I can't stay here, you all perfectly know it! How can I–"

"You can't." was the only answer she received.

… Huh?

No, it couldn't be possible, it had to be a joke, right? Lucy had to come home, even if she wasn't happy there either. She wasn't in the right world, and most of all, she won't survive one day here in this one bathed of darkness. She was too weak. And scared. Oh, so scared, terrified, and frozen of terror.

A small hand put on her shaking shoulder made her look, once again, to the two kind, female monsters, who just told her the most horrifying thing she could ever heard today. She still dared to ask how was it impossible, feeling that she wouldn't like this answer either.

"There's no way back. The Underground is sealed by a magical barrier… Nobody ever succeeded to go on the surface, and it's like this since 400 years."

The legend was real. Everything was true.

Lucy couldn't count how many time she wanted to slam the table and faint again in a dark world of her own today.

Firstly, her car. Secondly, her job. Thirdly, her life.

It was certain, she had lost everything.

* * *

Three days had passed.

She couldn't believe it, but yes, three days had already passed without injuries.

Well, it wasn't like she really had gone out of the chalet which was of use to her as protection against the outside world. But still, these three days were passed in the company of the two same monsters.

She had learned a lot, and she had to be honest, her curiosity pinched her hardly. Of course, she was still afraid, but her desire for knowledge was stronger than her.

She was now aware of a lot of things, as creepy as amazing.

First: There were 3 types of monsters, "humanoid" monsters, "neutral" monsters and "wild" monsters.

Humanoid monsters are monsters who have the base of the body as a human's one, but with some characteristics of animals or mythical creatures. Sometimes, like for Mirajane and Wendy, almost all of the body is like one of a human. But other times, like for this "Sue" she had the misfortune to meet with José, legs are the ones of an animal. Sue hadn't human legs, she had dark brown chamois's legs.

Mirajane, as a goat-monster, has a pair of white fluffy ears on the top of her head with a pair of tiny horns which are hard to notice through her white hair, a goat tail, and some white fur at some places of her body (on her writs, ankles, and a little bit on arms, but it wasn't shocking). Wendy, as a dragon-monster -which impressed Lucy at first-, has some white scales near the eyes, continuing slightly on her cheeks, also on her shoulders, wrists and ankles and some slightly on her legs here and there. Lucy found all of these dragon scales beautiful, it made Wendy shine a little in the sun and she found it funny. The little dragon has her teeth sharper than normal, and her ears a little bit pointy. She had told her she also had her five senses overdeveloped, which is very useful.

She had learn that there was magic in this world, which monsters were capable of using it freely, and that it was practically their source of energy.

Mirajane and Wendy had told her that they were in their "Etherious form" (or "beast form" like some others liked to simplify) when they first came to save her. Humanoid monsters use a lot of magic to transform in this form. Usually, it came to "battles" or "surviving". Because yes, even monsters sometimes killed themselves, just like the stupid humans who were on the surface, only causing useless wars because of a selfish power. But contrary to the human, monsters were only protecting themselves from crazy monsters: the called "wild" ones.

These have nothing comparable to others one. They are the one who only exist to fight, to destroy and even sometimes to eat each others. It's like the jungle: "to kill or to be killed". Also, these monsters looked like real monsters from the books she was reading little: really creepy and releasing a kind of demonic aura.

Mirajane told her that, even in this particularly savage specie, there's some wild monsters who don't want to kill, and just live a peaceful life, alone in the Underground. But still, Lucy wasn't reassured.

To conclude with the "neutral" monster's type, they're looking most of the time just like random animals (dogs, bunnies, bears,…) and can speak and act like civilian people. Of course, there are some who look "weirder" -like dinosaur, ghosts, etc-, but they're still very civilized. Unfortunately for them, they can't transform in an Etherious form like the two other monster's types. They're basically pacifists.

Lucy didn't know too much details, but that was already a lot of information for the beginning, and she was glad!

Now, since these three past days, she knew that she was in a part of the Underground called the "Ruins". However, Mirajane did not really want to speak of other parts of the territory, for any reason.

By the way, she had passed these days mostly in the lounge, kitchen, and in Wendy's room, which was where she slept. She fast became friend with the "small dragon", and was already used to recite her a little human's story before sleeping.

But tonight Wendy was fast asleep, without even asking for a bed story. The blonde wasn't very tired so she decided to go take a look in the kitchen. She wanted to know more, and she kind of felt that Mirajane didn't tell her something. Something important.

Every time she asked about the outside, or about a miracle of way back to her home beyond the surface, Mirajane's blue eyes not only saddened, but also showed that she hadn't say everything she could say to her, the fallen human.

And she had decided tonight was the day she could pull out all of these questions without clear answers.

She entered the cozy kitchen and as expected, Mirajane was here, preparing whatever she could. Of course, the female monster heard Lucy's steps and she went away from her activities.

"You're still awake? Is Wendy too?" The same usual smile decorated her lips when she saw Lucy shake "no" with the head. "Good, she's still young, isn't she? Do you want some?" She proposed some fresh cooked cookies, which like always smelled delicious.

Of course Lucy took one, sit on a chair not too far from her, and then began her investigation.

"Mira, can I ask you something… again?"

When Mira hummed brightly, so she continued, eyes carefully watching her own hands posed on her lap.

"Why don't you want to talk to me about the outside?" Mirajane wrinkled. "I know there's a reason, I can see- no, feel it. And sorry, but I won't go back in my room until you finally tell me the truth."

This last sentence made Lucy giggle in a side of her head, because this scene was like if she argued with her mother. But she looked now intensely the "goat-mom", waiting for any answers.

Which, surprisingly, were fast revealed.

"I don't want you to die."

Lucy perfectly knew that this world was dangerous, but she still looked surprised anyway. She didn't interrupt the white's speech, because it seemed she had to say more.

"I'll be direct, Lucy, but there's a lot of people outside these doors who want to kill you, badly. Of course you haven't done anything, but your race did, and some people don't care if you're one of the humans who killed monsters without mercy or not." The blonde gulped to show she was aware of this. "I have a lot of friends who have an uncontrollable hate for humans, but I hope they will understand that not all humans are horrible… maybe one day. I'm scared of what reaction they could have if they would see you, alone in the Underground."

"… I understand. Thank you, Mirajane."

They both smiled at each others, but Lucy haven't finished her sentence yet, which she did now. "But I still want to go see what the outside looks like. I don't want to be trapped here forever, even if it's with adorable people like Wendy and you. I'm going to live here for a long time… right? Still, I'll always search a way to go back to my home, but for now, I have to gently stay here, and I don't want to be bored."

Mirajane seemed quieter after this small speech, and Lucy could feel a sudden desire for adventure browsing her veins.

It filled her with determination.

* * *

Finallyyy ! Again, sorry for the long wait !

Yep, this chapter wasn't so interesting, but I had to do it. Next time will be more fun, because we will encounter others personages *winky face*

For people who are eagerly waiting for some nalu moment, just wait! We won't see Natsu right now, but still very soon!

Like always, I hope it pleased you with all my heart, and I hope to do better next time :)

\- Daria.


	4. Chapter 3

The only excuse I have for the long wait is that school is killing me… Plus, my computer i annoying since a while, UGH

Btw, thank you very much for all your lovely reviews! It warms my heart so much!

Here's the chapter to thank you! :)

 **Illumines the Darkness.**

( Chapter 3 : «You should be careful, or you'll be eaten." )

"I know how we can do it!"

"Huh?"

It was early in the morning, but everyone was awake, eating a well-deserved breakfast. This sudden shout of joy was from a hopping Mirajane who has just arrived, still in what seemed to be her pajama. Lucy and Wendy yawned as one, watching her with half-asleep eyes.

"About what, Mira-san?" the blue head made the effort to ask.

"I know how we can let Lucy go travel in the Underground without being caught!"

It immediately woke up the concerned. But she didn't even have the time to ask as the answer was already given, when Mirajane threw some scientific equipment in the table, excitedly. It made Lucy look at this mess confusedly.

"W…What is that?"

"The way we can let you go in safety!"

Wendy, who was still a little dazed, looked attentively at all the tubes and magic and chemical ingredients. Then her thought got clearer, almost in fear.

"M-Mira-san! Isn't it Levy-san's equipment you got there?"

"Only a small part." Winked the white in an amusing way at her.

After Lucy asked her "what the hell was going on in her head", the monster explained that they'd transform her, temporary, in a humanoid monster herself. Like this, she would travel without problem, if she's not acting suspicious. Of course, the transformation wouldn't last for too long, but Mirajane said that she would have just enough time to access to a certain Dr Levy's house, a friend of them who didn't want to hurt humans. She was apparently the Royal Scientist, and a person you can fully trust.

The problem was, she lived in a region of the Underground named "Hotland", in a strange laboratory.

And this region was under the responsibility of a monster famous for his incomparable hatred for the humans.

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

"Do I… really have to drink _this_ ?"

The only response the blond human had was an intense glance from Mirajane, and an almost-pitiful glare from Wendy, who looked with worry the scary substance Lucy had to drink.

She gulped, not really ready when she saw a disturbing bubble of gas escaping the glass containing the potion which would make her become a monster. But, she had to do it, and unfortunately for her tongue, she did it.

She almost vomited, but she did it.

The effects were shown right away. Even… a bit too much.

She could tell that something was wrong when she realized she was getting _smaller_. And the astonished glares the two monsters gave her weren't helpful at all. She started shouting.

"What happened to me? Mirajane!"

No response.

"Why did I become so small?!"

This time, the only response she got was a unexpected hug from the goat-mommy.

"So cute…"

Was she crying? Why was she telling her she's cute? Could just _someone_ tell her what happened to her?

Wendy, this angel, seemed to be the only one hearing her distress.

"E-Everything is fine Lucy-san, don't worry… It's just that…" she blinked, "More than just becoming a humanoid monster… you transformed into a cute child."

… _Oh._

After this short explanation, the little dragon monster took a pocket mirror, and shown Lucy how she looked, because she obviously still couldn't get off of Mirajane's hard embrace. And she had to admit that what she saw… was really cute.

She utterly transformed into a small golden bunny monster. Her face was still her human's one, but she got a bunny nose on it, with little whiskers. There were two long bunny ear, falling by her side, perfectly according to her long golden hair. She also got a bit of golden fur here and there, like Mirajane. She didn't see if she had a bunny tail now, but… she could feel it. To be honest, she was feeling really strange, but it was kind of amusing. But, while she was watching herself in the mirror, she noticed something.

Her clothes had fallen, and she was now naked, in front of Mirajane who has just let her out of her long embrace. Before she could scream of shame, Wendy told her she could lend her some magical clothes, which will "grow up" with her when she'll become an adult human again. Which reassured her, because she never wanted to pass through this again.

After Wendy came to give her these clothes, Mirajane's enjoyment weakened. Lucy was about to leave, but there was a lot of obstacles she didn't know were waiting for her.

She knew she couldn't trust her friends, they all were too obsessed to kill humans if they'd go through one one day. But…

She at least had a bit of hope with Gray, she just hoped that her feeling would remain good.

* * *

That's it, she finally was out of this place.

Not that she wasn't comfortable with her two new friends, but it started to be slightly boring in this cute chalet.

Mirajane has told her some important things at the last minute, and she promised her she would be safe… long enough to find her true home.

" _Listen up, Lucy, what I'm going to tell you is very important, so don't forget it. Like you know, your transformation won't last forever, and you will lose your monster's form naturally in maximum 48 hours. But, the transformation can be vanished before this timeline if you pass trough too much stress, or if you injure yourself too much. So please, I'm begging you, travel by the forest. It's the longer way to go to Hotland, but you will certainly have less issue with monsters by this way, trust me."_

Watching the giant door behind her, the exit of The Ruins, where she said goodbye to Wendy and Mirajane, Lucy frowned at the last thing she heard by the white.

" _There's one more thing. If you encounter a man with black hair and a tendency to undress himself, if you're still in your monster form, you can trust him."_

" _Now go, little bunny, and find a way back to your home. I hope we can meet again sometime!"_

Lucy smiled, watching calmingly the falling snow. She took the time to wonder how there could be snow in a place deprived of clouds, and began to walk into the deep forest. At first, she thought the vegetal in the Underground would be totally different from where she lived, but it was surprisingly almost the same. This forest seemed to be a forest of pine, and she smelt this fresh odor with happiness.

While she was walking, silently listening to the sound her shoes did with the snow, Lucy was watching attentively her new outfit. The pullover she was wearing was incredibly soft and warm, it was a dark blue stripped with two purple lines. Her legs were covering by just a dark blue short coming down till the middle-thighs, and long white socks. Her shoes were kind of simple dark blue sandals. Her golden hair –matching now her new cute bunny ears- were attached in a high ponytail, on the right side of the skull, thanks to a purple ribbon.

While she finished admiring her clothes, she heard a passing conversation, out of nowhere.

"The flowers? Yeah, I've seen it, they all became gold all of a sudden…"

"And you know what it means, right?"

"Well, I think, yes. But it's not like I care anyway."

"Tch, don't forget it's your job to watch if there's nothing suspect around there. Even if you don't want to, you have to care."

There was a long sigh after that. Lucy didn't pay attention to an other part of the conversation while she was too busy finding a place to hide from these people. After she was sure to not being seen, she started listening again to this sudden discussion.

"By the way, your troublesome brother has to come back to Snowdin soon, I again have to lecture him for not being vigilant when he's fighting some wild monsters." This voice seemed to belong to a mature woman.

"This hothead's really an idio—Hey! How many time do I have to tell this idiot's _not_ my brother!"

The woman laughed, letting the man with who she was talking growling.

Lucy waited for at least 5 minutes for them to say goodbye to each other. When she was sure there was nobody around anymore, she went out of her hiding place. Then, she remembered she was now a little monster, and that she could have passed right in front of them without being suspicious, avoiding her having to hide in pines which pricked her skin during long minutes…

She slapped her front.

* * *

It's been an hour since Lucy was walking in this forest without end. Her good mood for adventures began to fade little by little.

But suddenly, she faced a strange creature.

She was startled at the surprise, she wasn't expecting to meet any monsters on her route. It was pretty dumb to think so, since she was in the Underground, but it still brought her out of her thoughts.

As she wanted to greet the little one, she completely forgot for a second that there weren't only kind monsters, but also wild one.

And this one was specially a wild.

She realized it when it began to attack her. It was a deer with his mouth put in vertical and trees on it horns. Now frightened, she wanted to let out a shout of distress, but before she could bring out a sound of her throat, something astonishing happened.

"Ice Make… Lance!"

A lance all made out of ice was stuck in the snow just between her and the monster.

Everything happened so fast, and she only had the time to see who her savior was when there weren't any danger anymore.

A man with black hair, and shirtless.

"You alright kiddo?" his face showed worry, but there was one thing Lucy couldn't afford.

He has just lost his pants.

 _Alright, Mirajane, I think I found the guy._

While it seemed her savior wasn't even aware he was almost naked in front of a child, Lucy took the responsibility to remind it in his head.

"Hum…mister, the little bird is going to fly away."

He looked at her with confusion, not totally understanding the sentence she said at first, but then noticed his lack of clothes and cursed while searching it, what made her slightly laugh. When he was all ready, his eyes watched her attentively, like if searching any wound on her small body.

"So… I see you're alright, that's already a good point." He smirked, and then squatted to be on her height, "What were you doing all alone in this forest at a time like this? Got a quarrel with your parents?"

At this word, Lucy's look incredibly saddened, but it wasn't because of what thought this man.

Well, "this man"… this humanoid monster.

It reminded her how much she was lonely before she met her two new friends, and that she was now all alone again, in a world she didn't know, with people who wanted to kill her. But, she couldn't go deeper in her sad thoughts as she heard him talking again.

"Oi sorry! Don't cry! Didn't mean to make you sad!"

She looked at him, watching attentively his monster's features. As he still was shirtless, she could see he has unnatural frost, almost like crystals, on some parts of his skin : under his eyes, on shoulders and arms, even on the back of his hands. Lucy noticed he has little horns, also made of this kind of blue crystals. She couldn't see if he has a tail or other behind his back, but it seemed like he has one.

Like always, she didn't know why she was almost sure of that. Just a feeling.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a big hand coming in front of her –now small- face. He smiled, waiting for her to take his hand back.

"My name's Gray, nice to meet you."

She didn't wait too long before taking his hand in her small one, shaking it.

"Mine's Lucy, nice to meet you, too." She smiled at him like he did, feeling like she could trust him.

Well, while she still was a little bunny, of course.

The fact she made another friend, even if temporary, made her shiver with a strange happiness.

And it filled her with determination.

* * *

It's been a while, isn't it ?

This chapter was funnier to write, hope it's good enough!

Btw, people asked me what my update schedule will be. The only thing I can say is that, for now and like it has been since the beginning of the story, I'm just going to post whenever I have the time to. I'm really happy to see that peoples would like to have a "rhythm" with this story because they like it, but for the moment it's impossible.. Like I said before, school is a torture, and I need to prepare my exams as much as possible :(

I'm so glad this story pleases to more and more people, and I hope my lack of "good English" isn't such a big problem when you read it :)

Have a good day/night!

\- Daria.


	5. Chapter 4

OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY :(((((((

It's been….a year? No really you can't imagine how sorry I am, I feel so bad it's been too long :(( Short explanation, my life got really shitty (senior year, my dad was sick, I was in a kind of depression I guess?, etc…) + I completely lost interest in Fairy Tail for a very long time. It's been a month or so that I decided to check out ft again, and hopefully my interest came back! Not as strong as before, but still :)

I really want to continue this story, I don't even know if people will still follow it (it's been a year after all :( ) but since I still have ideas I swear I'm gonna continue it! Please if you are still here, waiting for new chapters, please stick till the end!

Here's a longer chapter than usual as a gift of forgiveness! (I hope my English improved since last year ahah)

 **Illumines the Darkness.**

( Chapter 4 : « Memories. « )

They both walked for a long time.

The named Gray seemed to be a really good person to Lucy. Even if he has the annoying mania to undress every twenty minutes, she liked to be in his company, in this deep forest. She wasn't alone anymore after all, and it certainly was what made her feel more comfortable.

They also talked a lot, even if now they were silent.

As the human she was, she knew a lot of thing she wouldn't think she'd know one day. Only the existence of monsters was already a lot to take, but the fact that she was now _friend_ with some of them was also something.

She looked at the new one she made. He looked like he was deep in his thoughts, and she wondered just about what he was worried about... but then she remembered she was a human in the Underground, and that he told her before that his work here was to see if there weren't any suspicious people or objects here, which could belong to a certain fallen human.

She gulped, and that has caught the monster's attention.

With a kind smile, he asked "What's the matter kiddo? Worried about something?"

Lucy shook strongly "no" of the head, what made him grin a bit.

They continued walking to a destination Lucy didn't know. All this time, Gray asked her a few questions, telling her that he'd try to help her exit the forest. The questions were all like "Where do you live?" or "Is your family around?" or even "Do you have their phone number?" which were questions she couldn't honestly answer him. All what she did is that she claimed be amnesic, and so couldn't remember anything about her family or where she lived, etc. Fortunately, he took her response seriously, and promised her he would find a way to make her back to normal.

So, for now, they were going to be stuck with each other for a while.

On their walk, Lucy rethought about what Gray has told her when he just saved her.

" _You should be more careful, especially in these days. Didn't you hear? The flowers all became golden again, it means it's gonna be a hard time for all of us."_

She didn't ask _why_ because she didn't want to look suspicious for not knowing the reason, but she really wanted to know.

What was wrong with golden flowers? Maybe it was a monster's superstition? Like "Beware of the golden flowers" instead of "Don't broke a mirror, or you'll have seven years of misfortune"? Curiosity picked her very hard here, and it annoyed her she couldn't ask.

Oh, but.

Her "amnesia"! It could be totally normal for an amnesic to not know this information anymore!

At this right moment she wanted to slap her face, but forced not to. At least she could now ask him why golden flowers were so "dangerous" or anything without being _detected_ , and so fill her titanic curiosity. Watching her small hands, she still searched for good words.

"So… Sorry to ask this a little late but… what in these golden flowers is so... evil?"

Gray looked astonished for a second, but fast remembered why this little girl has forgotten such an important thing. He thought it must have been rough for her, while he didn't find her. He kneeled down to be at her oh so small size.

He watched her attentively in the eyes, and then in the as-small-as-her golden flowers that where in the corner of a random forest tree. Then he sighed.

"These golden flowers… It's rare for them to appear here so suddenly. They actually warn us of extreme danger, and in this case, of humans."

Lucy looked at her feet, saddened.

"Since you seem to have forgotten, I'll warn you : don't you ever go near a human, they're very dangerous and hate us. If they see you, they'll take you for themselves and use you to help them gain money, or they'll just kill you if they don't find anything worth it in you. You gotta be extremely careful."

Trying to fake her ignorance, the small bunny dared to ask.

"…What do humans look like?"

That made Gray laugh a bit. Actually, he had to be honest; he never saw one in his life. The last fallen human in the Underground came at the time when his father was still a teenager, so he wasn't even ready to be born. But he knew, he knew by his father that humans were cruel and without mercy. Silver, his father, got actually almost killed by a human who wanted his ice magic, he got extremely injured on the head and had a scar for the rest of his life, showing the monstrosity that happened to him.

It angered Gray so much.

But at least, his father survived… not like the one of someone he is close with.

Igneel, his father's really good friend, just managed to survive, but got extremely sick after that. He almost couldn't move, he was half paralyzed. His son, Natsu (Gray's rival actually), never could see his father in a good shape, and he knew exactly why he was like that. Soon after some short happy years, the illness of Igneel got him and he died. That's how Natsu, since almost forever, had an immeasurable hatred for humans.

Gray got disturbed by Lucy, who was waving her small paw in front of him. Oh yeah, the little monster was still waiting for an answer. He smiled gently at her.

"I can't really answer you here, I gotta be honest and tell you that I've never saw one. But! I know by sources that they look like us, humanoid monsters, but without… "extra features" I guess? Let's say they're just boring version of us."

Lucy couldn't help but pout at that last sentence, which kind of confused the ice monster.

 _Maybe she's just disappointed because she thought they would look as dangerous as they sound. Ah, kids._

Actually, Lucy wanted to prove Gray that humans can be awesome too if they wanted, but remembered just in time that she wasn't supposed to be suspicious in any way…

 _Oh my, thanks god I can keep my mouth close sometimes…_

* * *

It has been only fifteen minutes since they entered Snowdin Town that a strange sound could be heard, it was coming from nowhere and it was almost terrifying. It scared Lucy to death only for her to realize that…

It was just…her stomach.

After making a scene –she actually was so scared and tired that after hearing the strange noise, she used Gray as a shield from whatever creature could attack them at any moment- Gray burst in laughs.

"Oh my god, you wanted to eat that bad? Why didn't you just tell me sooner! I didn't even think of it, what an idiot!" And he continued to laugh, to the biggest shame of Lucy.

That's how they ended up going to a bar, called Grillby's. The atmosphere here was, how could she describe it…special? There were monsters there and there, humanoids and neutrals, all drinking, eating, or doing stuff she didn't quite understand, like…playing poker alone? Speaking of neutral monsters, it was the first time of her life she could see them! She was so astonished by how cute some of them looked. There was a giant white dog, in armor, it was quite confusing by how cute and disturbing it could be, but she loved it. The barman was a…flame. A living, burning hot flame.

How cool was that!

Well, there were also monsters a little scary looking too, like a giant flower with giant teeth, but she didn't mind. It was fun being here; just discovering new things she never knew existed before. Gray helped her sit on a high chair in front of the bar –she was really small in this monster bunny form- and she attentively looked at the menu.

She understood nothing.

Actually, it was written in the same language she used to read every day, but…

What was a "hot-cat"? A "ketchup-shake"?

Was it really what she thought it was, and was it just a normal dish but with a special name? She decided to just ignore it, and started looking for something she thought would be comestible.

"So, what do you want?"

The black haired monster at her right asked her after having his own drink put in front of him, which startled her a bit.

"Uuuhhhh…" she searched frantically for something, anything on the menu that appealed to her, and then she found it "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes please!"

"You mean, "puncakes" right?"

 _Oh._

 _Yes, of course._

Red as a tomato, she frantically said "yes" with the head and Gray couldn't help but giggle again. But, his good mood got automatically crushed when he heard the voice of someone who knows that he shouldn't be here right now… _Her_ voice…

"GRAY FULLBUSTER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR JOB IN THE FOREST, WHY THE HELL ARE U HERE, YOU LAZY—oh, hi there little girl." A red hair woman monster, who just a second ago was the most terrifying thing Lucy has seen in her entire life, was now talking casually with her, eyes filled with stars as she looked at the cute blonde bunny monster. While Lucy searched for Gray, wanting an explanation, she found him crawled on the floor, begging for his life, half naked (of course). She didn't even have the chance to call him that the red hair started being scary again, looking at his direction.

"Gray… I'm gonna ask you this again… **What in the Underworld are u doing here, instead of working**." It sounded more like an order than a simple question, in Lucy's point of view.

Wanting to keep a little bit of self-esteem, the ice monster finally got up (still half naked though) and started explaining the situation to the woman, who by the way was called Erza. He told her about how he found her alone in the forest, amnesic, and how they ended up here because she wanted to eat so badly. He finished with a small "please don't kill me" under his breath. The face of the named Erza's face automatically softened. "I see." was all she could say at first. But she quickly looked again at Lucy's direction and started thinking deeply.

"Can I ask you… what is the first memory you have now, in your head?"

Lucy was taken by surprise, she didn't know what to invent. Stressed, she just dropped out the word "Black."

"Black? Like what, black? The first place you've seen was black or the first person maybe?.."

On an impulse, she answered that yes, the first person she has seen was black (he has a black aura). But right after that, she noticed that if she specified them the first person she has seen was José, they would discover more easily that _she was_ the fallen human. They would interrogate José and since he has seen her face –her bunny monster form has keep her face the same, just a bit more childish- he could tell them right away that, _it's her, take her._

Her face went blank at this thought, and so she said nothing more. She had to keep her mouth shut or she would divulge some important information that wouldn't help her in her journey. It's the soft hand of Erza on the top of her head that woke her up, startling her a little bit.

"Don't force yourself, it's normal that you're scared. I would be too if I did lost all my precious memories, they're important after all. Without them, you may don't know who you are anymore. I hope you will find out yours soon." Her face was kind looking, so different from what Lucy has seen in her first appearance in the bar, yelling at Gray like a demon.

Lucy took finally the time to closely inspect the woman who was gently touching her head.

She has pretty dark brown eyes with a little bit of yellow in it –it was very pretty and interesting- and fabulous long red-like-ruby hair. Her ears were shaped strangely, like the fins of a fish. Her skin was covered almost everywhere with blue scales, a little bit iridescent with yellow. She was wearing an armor and her hair was put in a high ponytail. She seemed very strong, someone who you didn't want to pick a fight with (by the reaction of Gray earlier, her thought was actually confirmed). Lucy wondered what her etherious form would look like, she was sure it would be stunning. And now that she thought about it, she wanted to see Gray's too.

Her "puncakes" finally arrived and she got surprised when she saw that, it was just regular pancakes but… she soon discovered that as soon as she finished eating a bite, a pun would be said in her mind.

What kind of magic was that?!

After finishing it really fast –she almost forgot how hungry she was when entering the bar- she promised to herself that she would eat some puncakes everytime she would feel sad, to brighten up a bit her sad mood.

* * *

"So Gray, I'm still waiting for an answer from your stupid brother you know."

"HE'S NOT MY—urgh whatever, yes I know, he's stupid."

"THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WANT GRAY."

"Ok ok ok! He just doesn't like using his phone for whatever reason, he said that coming out of nowhere when nobody would think he'd come is better than telling when he will come by with a stupid phone. He said it's funnier." Gray said as sighing at the same time.

"I'll punch him in the face for being late and we'll see if it's still that funny." Answered Erza with a dark aura surrounding her.

Lucy was curious now. Who was this "non-brother" Gray and Erza were talking about? She didn't know if she was allowed to ask, but _oh she was such a curious person_. So she asked, because she was a child now anyway, and everyone knows that every child is beyond curious over everything, right? She obviously took this opportunity to fulfill her natural curiosity.

"Oh don't mind, we're just talking about an idiot. His name is Natsu. Hopefully you won't meet him, because he can be really irritating sometimes… this flamebrain." Gray got punched in the head by Erza, a bit upset by Gray's explanation of Natsu.

"Stop it, he has good sides too, and you know it." she started smirking "By the way, while you're here being lazy and stuff, he's working hard in Hotland searching for this fallen human. Aren't you the one being an idiot here? Skipping your chance to show Makarov who is the best?"

Gray spilled his drink. His eyes clearly showed that his mind was like "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" at this exact moment. But he looked at Lucy, and then at Erza. He seemed to think deeply for around a minute and then shouted, praying in front of Erza.

"Please Erza, can you take care of her and take her to the Waterfall in safety please! She should be able to find a way back to her home there! Or just be safe if not!" then he looked at Lucy, deeply sorry "I'm sorry I've promised you to take you to your home, but I completely forgot that I was in competition with this idiot of a matchstick! Erza can take you to a safe place alright? Waterfall is a place where there are a lot of monsters of almost the same specie as you, you should be able to find your family there. Is it ok?"

Even if Lucy was a bit scared to be alone with this new monster she just met, she chuckled and answered to Gray that it was ok, there was no problem.

She tried to get out of her high chair, but completely forgot about her new-small-body and fell directly on Erza's armor. It was a direct hit, and it was actually painful.

While she tried to get up of the floor, she started feeling weird and saw little "stars" around her. Something was not normal, something strange was happening. She felt her body growing. It was just a little bit, but she definitively felt it, and she was sure the others could see it if they were watching.

Lucy started to sweat.

Hopefully, the "growth" of her tiny body stopped right after that. She had gained like two or three centimeters or so, but…

Erza definitively noticed that.

The sweat was getting stronger. If the red hair monster would suspect anything, she was dead.

But after a long moment of staring at each other, Erza finally spoke.

"Oh my, it's the first time I've seen species of monster that grow up fast like that! I'm happy to know that I still have something to learn."

Smiling, the almost-discovered-human sighed in relief, and simply nodded her head. Touching gently her head, she felt a small bump on her skull, after the hit she had taken with Erza's strong armor, and remembered something important Mirajane, the goat-mom, told her before her departure.

"… _the transformation can be vanished before the timeline if you pass trough too much stress,_ _ **or if you injure yourself too much."**_

The thought of her already losing a bit of her transformation scared her, but she was ready to take up the challenge: keep her transformation to the 48 hours promised, without accident.

It filled her with determination.

* * *

Soooooooo, did I say that I'm sorry?

I really hope I brightened the day of some of you by (finally) publishing a new chapter of this story! Like I said, this one is a little bit longer, so I'd be really happy if you enjoyed.

Without further do, I'm gonna directly start writing the next one, because I really feel so bad that I didn't publish for ONE YEAR :')

See ya!

-Daria.


End file.
